


The Photo Album

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Realization, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Flicking through the pages it soon became apparent that Aziraphale had been using little miracles to create the photos.  He had been with his Angel for that sunset over St James' Park and there had been no camera.  Come to think of it, Crowley looked closer at the random collection of landscapes, he had been there for all of these photographic moments.





	The Photo Album

Crowley, like any normal being passing for human in the 21st Century, took photos with his mobile phone.

Aziraphale did not possess such a thing however and Crowley had never seen him with a camera so, it came as something of a surprise, when in the course of his post armagedoff rummaging around in the bookshop, he turned up a newish looking photo album.

Glancing up to make sure his Angel was otherwise occupied. Yup, nose firmly planted in a book. Crowley slid the album quietly from the drawer and slipped off to the sofa in the back of the shop with it.

Flicking through the pages it soon became apparent that Aziraphale had been using little miracles to create the photos. He had been with his Angel for that sunset over St James' Park and there had been no camera. Come to think of it, Crowley looked closer at the random collection of landscapes, he had been there for all of these photographic moments.

He flipped onwards. The photos became more recent. Tea with Anathema and Newt. Adam and Dog stealing apples. The Them riding through Tadfield. Crowley's Bentley parked outside the shop.

He stopped, surprised when he flicked to the next page, about halfway through the album. A larger sized photo graced the page, of him. Glasses off, sunlight through one of the shop windows lighting up his face as he smiled up at what must have been his Angel. Crowley was shocked to see what could only be described as love shining out from his own golden eyes.

The page opposite was from The Ritz. He was scowling into a mug of coffee. That's more like it he thought.

As he flipped through the pages though, he found more and more candid shots of his own face. Laughing, smiling, sneaking fond glances at his Angel, sprawled over this very sofa, sometimes sideways, sometimes upside down, he liked upside down, it was a good way to get a new perspective on the world.

His snake form was there too. Coiled up on the windowsill of the shop in a warm pool of sunlight or napping on Aziraphale's desk under his lamp.

There was an embarrassing one of him sprawled on Aziraphale's table in the back room, twisted half to red belly up, coils spilling out, tail hanging off the table. His head was upside down in the middle of an open book, forked tongue lolling out. He chuckled quietly to himself then turned the page and swore softly. Aziraphale had a large photo of him, drunk in his snake form coiled somewhat seductively around the red tartan snake draught excluder he had bought his Angel as a gag gift.

He turned to the last page and his breath caught. This was the first photo to feature his Angel and he must have plucked it from someone else's memory. It showed the two of them together, at The Ritz, toasting to the world. They both looked so happy and he was rather surprised to note, in love.

He slammed the cover closed on the album and went to find his Angel. He had some photos of his own to show him... and by some, he of course meant, one thousand nine hundred and seventy two photos of his Angel that were currently stored on his phone, which was not designed to hold that many photos, but was too afraid to tell him that.


End file.
